the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Bluebird
Bluebird is a rejected pseudomorph currently imprisoned in Chameleon Diamond's Base on Mars. Appearance Bluebird is an Aquamarine-sized Gem, with a rounded head. In both his known forms, he has had visible wings coming out of or completely replacing his arms. His Gemstone is on the front of his face. Malachite As Malachite, he was entirely green, with pale green, messy hair, and bright green, angular eyes with pupils. His skin was deep bluish-green with bands across his arms and around his left eye. His arms were disproportionately long, with four-fingered hands resembling talons and large, feathery, pale green wings coming out from the undersides of his arms. He wore a green vest with a darker green belt, pants, and boots, and a white undershirt bearing Yellow Diamond's insignia, similar to the outfits worn by some Aquamarines. His Gemstone was banded with varying shades of green, and replaced his nose. Current After his modifications, Bluebird's appearance changed drastically. All that remains from his original self is the bands of green around his eye, though their colors have lightened to shades of teal. His body is now bright blue, and his eyes are round and deep green without pupils. His wings are smaller and deep blue, his hands are gone, and his arms are no longer visible. He wears a simple red vest with crimson pants and teal loafers. His Gemstone's position hasn't changed, but it is now navy blue with crimson and teal banding, and now serves as his upper beak. Personality Bluebird's original personality was lost during his modifications. He behaves similar to an actual bird, and tends to display a vacant expression. Prior to his modifications, Malachite was a serious, cerebral Gem. Chrysolite used his inherent curiosity to draw him into the experiments. History Bluebird was originally a Malachite, who had been sent to Earth during the Rebellion as part of a legion. While there, he was introduced to the concept of masculinity, and decided to adopt it as part of his identity. Despite this, he remained loyal to the Authority and was able to escape Earth before the Diamond attack, after which he returned to his previous duties without incident. Millennia after the war, Malachite was assigned to scout Pandora in its early days of colonization. While there, he befriended Chrysolite and eventually became a willing test subject. Chrysolite intended to turn him into an Azurite, but several things went wrong and he emerged defective. Chrysolite imprisoned him in his active state to study him, along with the other "rejects," where he remains to this day. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Bluebird has, or at least had, standard Gem abilities. Unique Abilities * Flight: Thanks to his wings, Bluebird can fly without technologic assistance, and always has been able to. Former Abilities and Tools * Keen Intellect: Bluebird, as Malachite, displayed a sharp mind and was even able to deduce that Chrysolite was hiding details from him. However, since his mind was virtually wiped by his modifications, he no longer has this ability. Relationships Chrysolite Before his modifications, Malachite trusted Chrysolite enough to allow her to experiment on him, even though he was aware of the risks that Chrysolite tried to hide from him. After becoming Bluebird, however, he couldn't remember Chrysolite at all, and seems indifferent towards her "death." Peacock Pearl Malachite was far closer with Peacock Pearl than he was with Chrysolite, and at one point treated the Pearl as an equal. After his modifications, while his personality was seemingly erased, he still remembers Peacock Pearl and sees him as a friend. This has given Peacock hope that Malachite wasn't completely "killed" by the experiment. Trivia * Bluebirds exist on Homeworld, though in a much different form. They occasionally emerge in place of an Azurite; while technically considered defective, they are just common enough that Homeworld has put them to use as scouts. * Bluebird's design, needless to say, is taken mostly from the real-life animal. **Meanwhile, Malachite's design was loosely inspired by the tengu of Japanese mythology. * The markings on Malachite's face and arms are intended to resemble the banding often seen in real-life malachite. Gemstone Gemology * Azurite-cuprite, more commonly referred to as "bluebird" or "bluebird azurite," is an uncommon stone that, true to one of its names, consists of azurite and cuprite. It often contains some amount of a green mineral, such as malachite or chrysocolla, as well. * Bluebird seems to draw its name from the bluebird (Siala genus), likely due to their blue and rose-colored plumage. * Bluebird is relatively soft, with a hardness of 3.5-4 on the Mohs hardness scale. * Bluebird is not associated with any month or zodiac sign. However, it is associated with the throat, third eye, and first chakras due to it containing both azurite and cuprite. * Bluebird is thought to relieve anger (from azurite) and excessive worry while improving awareness (from cuprite). Gallery Bluebird.png|Bluebird's concept art Category:Characters Category:Modified Gems Category:Pseudomorphs Category:Independents Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Blue Colored Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Pandoran Gems Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Malachites Category:Active Gems Category:Bluebirds